Naruto as should be
by white shadow strikes
Summary: From the title you all are already pridict this not your regular story from some random writer. This all about cannon failed plot. So read it & learn it.
1. Chapter 1

**Criticizes**

Hi let me introduce myself,

My name is white shadow (as you know not real name), My hobbies are not your concern, My likes no intension to tell you, My dreams are you don't need to know. I hate bigotry, short minded peoples.

Mmm I don't know how to start. But I have to tell you my thoughts, as you know what the hell you peoples are thinking. Did kishimoto's illogical retard plot devices clouded your logical thinking or something? So sad there was writers shows so much creativity, logical thoughts, diversity plot from retard cannon plot line in Naruto series. But now no more, is that because of bullshit illogical useless power ups kishimoto given to him that turned you all illogical fan boys. Please if your almighty Naruto character as you portrait yourself isn't actually almighty. If he is then how he struggled against his enemy's like obito, madara, toneri, sasuke, momoshiki, kinshiki & kaguya. Do you think they have match power against Naruto? Who has his own chakra along with bijuu's no one match his chakra level except kaguya. Yet all of them defeated him very easily handed his sorry ass to them. Because in Naruto world Skills, formidable abilities are what defined them as strong characters not some retard main character who poses shit load of chakra raw power doesn't know how to control it and lake of skills & formidable abilities to utilize it efficiently. Yet still some retard fan boys portrait him as how almighty he is, he can do anything he wish without some logical understanding. Even so sad there was some good writers turned into full blown fan boys who writing retard stat sheet for canon Naruto abilities as you know who the writers is, even though I accept your state sheet what use if Naruto doesn't understand & improve himself. There will be no use state in first place. I understand Naruto has so much potential, what use if his potential are underdeveloped as a character blame retard author kishimoto for turned his main character into weak willed poorly trained stubborn idiot who can't even understanding simplest thing in favor of his unhealthy fanboysm over uchiha characters, who was born failures only hungry for power & revenge. Kishimoto should have renamed the series as uchiha, because all he care about only uchiha.

He portrait uzumaki clan, how they were powerful clan with abilities like strong physical ability, longevity, strong life force, have powerful spiritual sensor ability, can bend elements to their will, can create constructs from chakra like adamantine chain, can use senjutsu with their strong life force, distort time & space continuum, Seal away mightiest beings, can summon death god & there connection over death as well. Then he kill them of in the war without any explanation about them. How such a powerful clan like them died in the war. Kishimoto is a failure of an author as he only care about his uchiha characters, who is also failure as well.

Let's list out Naruto cannon skills, at first series his skills are atrocious. If you think logically he should have died in the first part. But kishimoto simply kept him alive by using kyuubi's chakra, disgusting as he create his main character, who incapable of develop his own skill sets. Then shippuden series where he developed bit, as his taijutsu somewhat ok, he also bit matured capable of use strategy & tactics in battle. But his chakra control again atrocious, by the time in the pain invasion arc his chakra level already exceed three tails of a bijuu. But he only know basic leaf balancing, tree walking, water walking. Which is required for only jonin level shinobi reserve. So what about other exercise like water fall walking, kunai & senbon balance, why didn't he trained or his teachers trained him. Again retard kishimoto make his main character retard in favor of his precious uchiha characters.

kishimoto bring senjutsu concept to power balance, but again he make senjutsu inferior against with his cheat hacks power up bloodline. Even though full potential of senjutsu never utilized with retard main character with his retard understanding & mastery over it.

Kishimoto portrait Naruto as strong willed character, but he shows when madara exracted kyuubi, Naruto easily loosed conscious without fought back stand up with strong will power. Where is that show called strong will? While in past explanation during naruto's birth night kushina was stand up to her huspend and helped him to seal kyuubi into Naruto. She did even after child birth, kyuubi extraction. That is what I called will power. That is the reason I respect kushina as a strong willed character in Naruto series. So don't give me bullshit about canon Naruto will power.

Kishimoto again give the bullshit logic, where naruto's enemy's was draining his chakra with their cheat hacks bloodline & Naruto just stand there let them draining his chakra. You know a character, who can use senjutsu capable of absorbing natural energy. Which is invisible to all senses, but can't absorb energy from a living organism. Do you believe it, Naruto can easily absorb chakra from his enemy's by touching them faster & prevent his enemy's draining his chakra at the same time. If he realized this ability, he could have some advantage over his enemies. But what happened as you know. As I showed you all naruto's one of ability, there is many abilities like this are unrealized by many writers here. So don't give me bullshit about how all mighty he is, don't bring here bullshit cannon plot line it's a failure just like kishimoto. But cannon Plot arc can be used efficiently for character development which is kishimoto failed to execute properly in favor of his uchiha fan boysm. Some foolish peoples here, who call themselves a good writer still failed to understand, what his characters can do or can't. They rip off Naruto from canon then infuse with some other series called crossovers without realizing his capabilities and kept him as cannon, which is failed him as character. But even in cannon he was somewhat matured bit as he is no longer loudmouthed idiot, who has mentality of 8 years old. But so called writers still won't realize it. That's sad.

Some writers even called Naruto grow stronger through bond, are you people sure, if it's true do you think he grow stranger through bond, then how about to seal away kurama's chakra. After all he growing stronger through the bond. Don't be stupid cannon Naruto is nothing but weak willed poorly trained stubborn idiot. Who absolutely has no skill after all? But he has lot of potential if he trained rightly hell he not even need kurama's chakra. If he realized his own weakness & strength. Trained on his strength to minimize his weakness. Don't give me bullshit, in cannon. Naruto believed when fight for loved ones he grow stronger. Bullshits craps as usual, one grow stronger when they understand their own weakness & strength. Bond crap kishimoto bring in cannon are bullshite in order justify for his fanboysm over his precious uchiha character.

He kept main character undeveloped for that reincarnation bullshit. He make asura stupid & weaker than indra at first as he favor the uchiha's. He make indra genius & powerfull. So called uchiha genius are nothing without their cheat hacks bloodline. Which give them all the bullshit power ups without even training. While his brother asura had to train hard to match in power against show called genius brother. Do you think asura stupid talentless idiot as kishimoto portrait him. No man grow stronger as him without knowledge, training & hard work. He isn't stupid weak child who gain power from bijuu's. No he is trained hard each and every day to grow stronger. Then gather knowledge to travel world meet various people understand them make bond with them. That is what give him a salvation for peace to the world a bond through love. While indra who doesn't endure hardship & understanding others only grow stronger with formidable abilities thanks to his bloodline become corrupted by it. He resolved control through power. Then sage know this as his elder son was born failure corrupted by the power he has. Then he choose his younger son for his successor as he believed in his solvation a bond through love. So don't give me bullshit bond is only make people understand each other not for power ups. Naruto has so much potential but all wasted in cannon. If Cannon plot line utilized efficiently for his character development but it's all wasted in cannon in favor of failed characters & fanboysm.

I am going to list out some writer here & criticize them,

There is a story, I don't know its name. It's written by writer name rekkingpride a Naruto & highschool dxd crossover story. As a writer of the story if you read this answer criticizes. You basically rip off Naruto from canon plot line after pain arc. Which using pains outer path technic as a source to integrate him to highschool dxd. How you even expect pain's outer path technic can rip open space-time continuum to teleport Naruto into dxd world. That techniques based of obscure yin-yang ability combined with space-time ability to summon king of hell, who is also gatekeeper of death to open gateway both sprit world & physical world. It doesn't open gateway to other world like dxd. He should have teleported to sprit world not dxd world as per you plot device. So what is your logic here? Even though I accepted your dues ex-machina logic.

You mad him join kouh academy by force. You made him doesn't learn about world he is currently living, doesn't want him gain any knowledge from academy, and yet you want him find a way to his world. Are you sure about it. If he want find a way to his world first he need to understand where he is, but you make your character refused to learn about dxd world. How is it going to help to your character's intension? Then you make your character refuse gain any academy knowledge. How is it going to help to your character intension? In order to find gateway to one place to other. They need first understand their current place. Then gain basic knowledge about space-time continuum, which is only way gain through basic understanding of science & physics in academy. Even though that basic understanding only helpful, when utilized with sealing fuinjutsu technique or you need cheat hacks ability like cough sharingan cough. So how do you intent bring your character to his home world? Listen hear little boy rip off main character from another series by illogical plot device isn't make you good writer it's all about how you understand that character, how you develop that character according to it. But you don't care about as you failed to understand your character. As you kept his mentality & ability as cannon. Because you have no understanding of your character & lake of creativity. As I told above your character is nothing but a failure as in cannon.

Let me tell you this time what gaining knowledge capable of,

 **History:** By learn about history he could understand not only happened in the past & he could understand peoples what they capable of, because peoples rarely change.

 **Geography:** By learning geography he could understand land mass terrain. He could understand world he is living, he could learn about land have strategic advantage.

 **Strategy & tactics: **By learning strategy & tactics he could apply it to his battles. By learning history & geography he could predict how his enemy's move in certain situation & terrain place.

 **Science:** By learning science he could learn basic understanding elemental composition & its reactions which latter help him understand elemental training. He could understand space-time continuum which is help him develop his space-time techniques.

 **Politics:** By learning politics, he could stand on political arena. As he aimed leader. A leader not only skilled warrior but diplomatic politician as well. By learning this he could manure corrupted politician who aimed bring him their control for seat of power.

Then make your character bow to bunch of people he barely interact with, then linked that to hasirama when he bow to other kages. First off all boy don't compare anyone to others. Besides asura, hasirama & Naruto maybe the share unique chakra. That doesn't mean they are same person three of them individuals. Same can be said to indra, madara & sasuke. Even though hasirama only bow to other kages, whose he know very well for only unite together in order to avoid conflicts & war. Kage's where criticize it by saying bowing to others isn't good initiation as leader. Yes they were true, a true leadership isn't bowing to others, and it about have pride of their ability & good wills. Then using good will understanding his or her people what they really want to live peacefully & happily, that is a leader's responsibility to create an environment that people can live peacefully. Such situation only created by when people understand each other, forgive each other let go their differences & hatred. So in order understand each other they need create a united environment by uniting all the countries. Hasirama understand this, so that's why he bow to kage to unite together. But he failed convey his thoughts to peoples, and doesn't help create a united environment. Thus he failed people by bowing to them instead working to create a peaceful environment. Which his failure cause the world war, as the people of clans stand together create shinobi village, which help stop the clan wars. But peoples understanding limited themselves by their village wall. They refused understand other people outside their village wall. Which caused untrusted, weariness, selfish greed, power hungry & fear bring large scaled war. Which is bring pain, loss & suffering caused hatred. Hatred bring more wars. This is endless cycle. This happening in real world as well. Thus hasirama failed to convey his thoughts to people. So he caused wars unknowingly.

Naruto was called child prophecy, as child of prophecy he should have understand this if he was developed as a character, given the knowledge about his world & his people. He would come to this conclusion and work for uniting his people as child of prophecy. But in cannon he was a failure he doesn't developed as child of prophecy. He doesn't understand his people. Neither work united them so don't give me bullshit about child of prophecy. If I have to call child of prophecy. Then it would be madara as he was the one who united people by against himself. Even though he is doing for his own selfish desire for power & control. So don't give me bullshit about him being stupid idiot that is one of the main failure of cannon. So don't make stupid mistake like failure kishimoto, make him understand himself & his world by gaining knowledge improve his characters. If you thinking knowledge is not essential then you have to check yourself. Do you think you can do things without knowledge? Then you would become a failure. Knowledge is essential to do even simplest thing. So don't give cannon bullshit boy it was failure from start. Grow up boy first understand character then write a story don't follow bullshit cannon bring your own character development. Knowledge is essential to everything.

Some foolish writers even compare Naruto senjutsu to dxd senjutsu as you clearly know both are different in energy composition. Naruto senjutsu from natural energy is primordial energy. This energy originated from time of creation. This energy poses all form of elemental composition. This energy form all stars, planets, all life forms & universe came existence. It's surrounding universe everything within it. It's not created from world eco system instead this entire eco system born from it that is the might of natural energy. As a primordial energy it can't be created neither destroyed. As it can only transform one form to another. It doesn't hold any positive or negative composition. It is simply a pure energy. Naruto world senjutsu utilize such energy with a consequence of dead if do wrongly. This senjutsu most powerful than dxd senjutsu. Which is utilized spiritual energy from world to form senjutsu. That spiritual energies are generated by life forms positive & negative thoughts in dxd world. That spiritual energy nothing compared to pure natural energy. So don't give me bullshits about it. Some people argued about dxd senjutsu given user ability to use space-time technique, sealing technique. Don't be stupid people senjutsu doesn't give such an ability it's just boost users power & ability. Nothing more or less just like I told you before in order to create a technique you first need basic knowledge about it then train according to it. You can only master it by having basic knowledge & training. Don't be stupid be think logically.

There is a story called maelstrom shinobi of the remnant written by I don't remember his name. It's an rwby x Naruto crossover. As I what understand he was rip off Naruto character after kage summit. At that one point obito was visited Naruto to tell about his fated fight between him & sasuke in cannon. That the point writer taken Naruto to rwby world. As it proved naruto's senjutsu skill & lake of kurama's chakra mastering. Is that time you are actually using because of kakashi & obito were only people can utilize space-time techniques at that time. It proves obito meet Naruto intent to capture him instead of telling naruto & sasuke's their fated battle. Which during battle obito try warp Naruto to his personal dimension, in order to save naruto kakashi using his warping techniques by both space-time techniques created the singularity. Which created bigger tear, which teleported Naruto to rwby world. If it's true you make original logic plot device. But you didn't you made rwby world future of elemental nations. Its broke every logic. Kakashi & obito's space-time technique use to travel space not time. If you make rwby world different dimension it make logic instead of making future.

Even I accepted your logic what happened in past. As in cannon obito shows he don't need all tailed beasts to revive juubi. If the juubi is revived and the hokages are revived as well. Even revived hokage minato who is hold other half of kyuubi. Help shinobi alliance somehow defeated obito & juubi. Madara may extract rest of the bijuu's from minato & killerbee become juubi jinchurikki. World will be already in infinite tsukyomi. Even sasuke received power from sage. It still useless as Naruto still not there gain bijuu's trust their power which latter help release tsukyomi. I doubt bijuu will trust sasuke as he hold much darkness in him so the point is mute. So its failure as kaguya also revived with no one to stand against her. Complete her infinite tsukyomi plan engulfing world with illusion thus end human era. So tell me how is your so called future remnant still exist. Your logic is failed from start.

Even though I accept it. Then another bullshit you trying to tell us the akatsuki ring is capable of absorb bijuu's chakra. Let me tell you boy ring is nothing special that ring is only connect gedo mazo which only controlled by rinnegan. As akatsuki's using that ring only for connect gedo mazo then accelerate extracting process of gedo mazo through their chakra nothing more or less. You portrait rings capable of absorbing bijuu's chakra. If it true then akatsuki only have use their ring don't need to resolve to use their unique skills. But in reality it's not true they have to use their unique skills & fuinjutsu seal of jinchurikki's chakra in order defeat them and you make some name less ring based retard fuinjutsu that only help them connect to gedo mazo capable of overpower highly regarded complex eight trigorem uzumaki seals that capable of contain force of nature like bijuu's, which is need key in order to open seal. What is your logic here boy.

Then again another bullshit you through Naruto who trained shinobi specialized in hand to hand combat mastery after completing sage training capable hold on his own against pain, who has formidable abilities like field vision, copying, predicting, time perception. Can move faster than sound are struggled against weak rwby character neo who has inferior speed & physical capabilities who struggle against overcome bullet speed. Bested him in hand to hand combat skill. I know you have secret fantasies about that neo character. But keep it yourself, if you are going nerf the hell out of naruto character then why are you rip off main character then nerf them. Why don't you create your own damned character? So you can make them as you want either weak or strong. Wake up boy you have poor sense of power balancing as you don't know your character.

Then another bullshit you shown one of the battle against the roman character his friends somehow cornered them bullhead pointing at them ready to fire. Then you make Naruto using kurama's chakra to destroy that bullhead. Bullshit Naruto naturally faster than the bullet he can easily stop the bullet by reflecting it or using his elemental technique to stop it. But instead you bring kurama's chakra to solve it your reasons are very weak.

Then again another bullshit you make neo character genjutsu power absolute. It's even bypass kurama's transcended sense. Let me explain to you about spiritual senses when Naruto completed his senjutsu he gain powerful sensor ability which he could all the life few mile radius. Even small life form could not escape from his sense he also identify persons by reading their chakra signature & he could sense people chakra flow to sense if they were affected by genjutsu or not. Kurama other hand simple massive construct highly concentrated natural energy with conscious. Because that his senses are transcended he not only sense all the life force, he also can sense emotions of living organisms across continents. And you make that inferior neo character genjutsu absolute that even bypass kurama's sense. Then no one can sense her all she have to do casting an illusion on her. Then walk over her enemy's slit their throats they would die without knowing who the killer is.

Let me explain about genjutsu. Genjutsu is an illusionary techniques that mask all five senses like what we see, hear, smell, taste, touch & sense of direction by fooling our brain. But it doesn't block our spiritual senses. Any trained sensor that capable of sensing even tiniest life force. Simply pinpoint that illusion caster and defeat them. What do you think illusion are powerful? Boy do you ever wonder why illusion required very low amount of chakra? Because illusion users are mostly low level power users. They using illusion to distract their opponent then suppress their chakra from the senses and defeat their opponent. If the opponent is trained their spiritual senses they could easily see through the illusion. Next time write about anything please know about it don't blindly assume it. Don't bother nerf Naruto series characters they were physically faster than rwby characters. If you want power balancing find a way increase rwby characters capability. So you will not nerf one series character to hype other series characters. One time you hyped about rwby characters, how their weapons transformed so quickly. Do you clearly understand this weapon transformation take few seconds but this few seconds more than for a shinobi slit rwby character throats. If you can't proper power balancing please don't bring characters from another series create your own damned characters.

There is a story called prince of Olympus written by yagami ngyuyen. As for your story you make Zeus & Hera take mortal form with the help of Hecate & fate. You make everything as cannon, but latter when Hera & Zeus come to get there son you made a mortal lied to them by fate because of prophecy. Are you sure two transcended being easily lied by a mortal? They are deities boy can easily spotted that lie. Your logic here failed. Instead you can make Zeus & Hera appear elemental nations, which is ruled by Shinto gods. They have very interested on shinobi's life because of the mortals have supernatural powers. Because of interfere, there is consequence of their actions. Which caused mortal kushina & minato born dead. Which lead Naruto ceased exist in future. So in order to rectify that mistake with the help of fate. Zeus & Hera split their souls infuse bodies of minato & kushina respectively as they born as a mortals. After that fate forbid Zeus & Hera to enter elemental nation to prevent any dire consequence. Latter mortal minato & kushina aka Zeus & Hera lived their mortal life as in canon having mortal son Naruto. And make everything as same as cannon. This plot make much more logical then your original plot with illogical understanding. Before write plots please think about the consequence.

You make plot rip off Naruto from cannon to Greek gods world. After that no plot improvement as his arrival signifies no changes in cannon plot, he doesn't have any impact demi god's life. He doesn't change their hard life. He doesn't make god's realize their mistake in their children's life. You did nothing, simply make him run couple of places attract couple of women's and fuck the brain out of them. Is this your plot device boy attract couple of women having mindless sex with them. If it's I feel very sorry for you, you are a failure as a writer. But I didn't expect anything from a smut writer as they tend to have mindless sex with their hormonal teenager life.

Then you make Ares douche try to rape innocent women. Ares is god of war as he represents war, strife, conflict & violence. It's his nature aspect. You made him douche because your dislike & hatred for that fictional character. Don't bring your personal hatred to the fiction boy. Latter you made Ares kidnap that mortal women in order to defeat Naruto. Which he latter bring her with chained on the rock guarded by a boar in their confrontation. Are you sure Naruto a shinobi can move faster than sound in his base form can't save Caitlin from that boar? Or he could replace her with log or a clone to fool Ares. Instead you make Aphrodite come to save the day. Are you sure boy you understand what you are writing. Then battle you made Ares pushover incapable of fight back. Boy he is immortal for sack he had the thousands of years' experience and represents war. He is a warrior boy he may be weaker in power. But that not mean he has no skill. If you are a good writer that want improve you were understand this before. But you nothing only write smut.

Let me clear you about power balancing, first of all chakra & magic is not different they both same life force of a living organisms. They both use same purpose to do supernatural ability. Only method of application are different like zodiac symbols, which in chakra it's signify hand seals. In magic it's signify magical runic formation. They both share same energy composition, in chakra spiritual energy from soul and physical energy from body when combine both spiritual & physical energy it will create new dimensional energy called chakra. In magic when physical energy of living organism combine with spiritual energy of nature they could create magic. This both energies are potent than any Ki & chi energy. As they required much less amount than any other form of energies to do things. So what is differentiate deities & mortals in that regard? What is differentiate them is potent energy & level of power. As the deities more aspect of nature therefore they have highly concentrate natural energy. Which same as bijuu's energy. So what is the different between bijuu's & deities? They both immortals, have formidable power. It's all about level of power they poses. As kurama easily par with typhoon in raw power wise. Both are simply forces of nature. Shinju easily par with chaos, whose power is enormous can't be measured can create things from nothingness can erase thing from existence as shown in cannon. If you compare Naruto, he can't compete with raw power of deities in normal form as he doesn't have potent or level of power. He is either need bijuu mode or sage mode. As sage mode combine spiritual, physical & natural energy together it create new dimensional energy. Its potency is par with highly concentrated natural energies of bijuu's & deities only left out level of power. But Naruto has level power if he mastered senjutsu rightly he may have potent energy & level of power within his hand. But it's sad he so much of failure in cannon only rely on kurama's power to overcome his weakness. Instead of understand his own powers & abilities.

Some so called writer's even made humans par with deities in the power. Foolish peoples doesn't even understand simplest thing. Yes mage or shinobi can stand against without worry about their divine form, in cannon author portrait mortal can't see their divine form without dying. Yes Percy Jackson world mortals were normal without any form of super power protect them. But shinobi or mage have the power to hone their skills & abilities trained their body. So they have no problem protect themselves. But ultimately they will fall against deities. They didn't poses level power & potent energy to compete with deities. Otherwise if they possessed extraordinary power & senjutsu abilities like Naruto. So don't give me bullshit about ordinary mortals without any extraordinary abilities can stand against deities & defeat them. This is boy you have no talent in writing, no creativity, no character understanding. As you simply rip off main character from a series to another to write mindless smut as you call story.

There is a story called scythe master written by fair tail dragon slayer. He reincarnated Naruto by reincarnation technique to rwby world. He made sage of six path reincarnate Naruto to rwby world. So tell me how that sage, who is already dead nothing but simple ball of energy without any power simply wandering world aimlessly come to ask for second chance in life. As per cannon he need his unique chakra for contact with Naruto & Sasuke. Which they had awakened shortly during war. Sage contact them when they both defeated by madara at first time. Sage was given them his knowledge over rinnegan & six path senjutsu. He doesn't given them his power because they already possessed that power they only lake of knowledge how to utilize it. Latter that sage appeared on madara's severed half body chakra as a medium before kages. Latter using their chakra he summoned bijuu's, Naruto, sakura, sasuke & kakashi from kaguya's dimension. And he told Naruto, he doesn't have power so he let Naruto deal with it after sasuke announced his revolution. It's prove that sage simply a dead soul that doesn't poses power. Then how suddenly have the power to reincarnate Naruto even travel to rwby world.

Even I accepted your logic, Naruto was not reincarnated in EN future. You completely take on different dimension. There is no one has his genetic compatible. As it proves in cannon their unique DNA is required in order to summon dead soul from sprit world via edo tensei. Yes edo tensei required DNA of the people intent to summon. As edo tensei technique originated from sprit contract, this contract required DNA as source to link sprit intended to summon. Even though summoned sprit cannot stay physical world without a vessel. So its required living sacrifice to summon a soul cost of a soul, as the sprit contract quickly replace soul of victim for intended soul. But summoned soul can't take that vessel as it have genetically no compatible. Which is turned that vessel into ash. So in order to rectify it sprit contract create a medium to link soul & vessel is called sprit link. Which is the summoner has control over by keep sprit in physical world or send soul to sprit world by breaking it.

This sprit contract same as summoning contract, summoning contract required blood aka DNA to form a contract to certain summoning beast in summoning realm. Then this contract create a medium link on summoner's hand. Which the link activate contract by blood aka DNA summon beast from summoning realm. Yes this sprit contract technically originated from uzumki clan as they are the one who has connection over the dead. From that contract sealing techniques like edo tensei, shinigami death mask, and dead demon consuming seal are originated. But in cannon we have no explanation from author about this sealing techniques. As he has no time to explain in favor of his uchiha fanboysm.

But as a writer you can incorporate this through a past explanation arc. As it was created by an uzumaki clan member who last his beloved wife. Because his loneliness & despair he begged gods for let him see his beloved wife. God's latter take a pity on that man. Which lead to create sprit contract with the help of god's. Latter using this contract that man travel sprit world to see his wife. But contract required large amount of power even for uzumaki who poses strong life force to travel sprit world, which is lead his death as he was finally joined his beloved wife after life through tragedy. And uzumaki's put the contract in forbidden section so no one use it again. Latter tobirama use this contract to create edo tensei. As a writer you can create an arc for this. But you all write a story as simply can't think outside of the box.

This proves soul need DNA compatible in order to reincarnate. You simply reincarnated him entirely different world no family line for him to be compatible. What kind of bullshit logic is this? Even you reincarnated others with this same kind of bullshit. Then give another bullshit reincarnated him with his past life knowledge & power. The fetus sage used to reincarnate him as it will simply burnout by his energy kill him and his mother. Then use this bullshit logic later awakened his asura power as burst mode.

Then another bullshit logic you transfer his soul in mechanical body. While destroyed his organic body. How the hell a soul even trapped in mechanical body without any form of medium kept him in that body. If you using seals kept him in that mechanical body I somehow would believe you. But you didn't I doubt any own capable of sealing souls in rwby world. Then later somehow you bring him back to his original organic body. How the hell they are even create an organic body for him. How the hell they even infuse his souls to that body. I doubt anyone in rwby world know reincarnation technique.

Then you made him kidnaped put in the machine to drain his life force boy what are you trying to say, it's simply a machine that only acted as programed all he have to do gather all his energy burst open the machine. It's not the sentinel being that trying drain him. It's simply a machine. And you continued this bullshit drain him completely. Then how the hell yang suddenly had naruto's negative energy as it should have drained as well. So where it's come from, then yang absorb that energy in the blind hatred. How is it she still alive that energy so corrosive she should have died. What kind of bullshit you portrait. You have absolutely no logic in your story. You simply rip off character made your own twist destroy that characters beyond recognition. Your story's has no logic they more of a crack fiction because of stupid blind fanboysm. If you are going write this way, then why are you bring character from another series? You can create your own damned characters as you can make them either strong or weak, stupid, cross dresser anything you want with them. All of your stories actually you making using sexuality as plot device. That sad, I know you are teenager with raging hormone. Please do everyone favor take of your bullshit state sheet. It's nothing but only hyped fanboysm. You were good writer once, do you know what is your descent story is twin tails. It's sad you were turned into this. Do you think your almighty Naruto character is truly almighty? He is nothing but simply poorly trained stubborn idiot who can't even understand his own strength & weakness.

This is it peoples if you were read this answer me your opinion, don't give me bullshit about this is your story you can do whatever you want, because this not your own characters, this not your own developed world, this not your own plot device as you rip off from already established story animation series. So have no rights call it your stories. Some writer even call there is nothing gained from this, bullshits you were all aimed be a good writer. So you all training here, gaining experience through criticizes. So don't give me bullshits.

I hope this criticize give you all a good insight to the Naruto series. Tell me your own understanding about Naruto where he can improve as shinobi. Please don't follow failed cannon plot line show your own creativity. I am not a writer, but I can easily spot all the error in cannon. It's simply failed plot line ruined by author's blind fanboysm. I really wonder why are you all follow failed cannon plot line is beyond me. Is it cannon useless power kishimoto given him? Who had absolutely no knowledge & skill to utilize that power efficiently.

I am going to address his strength & weakness next chapter. Where he can improve until then give me your own opinion about the skills he can improve. Please let me give you all a simple advise, first understand your character you are about to write. Then develop their character and build the world around them as well as plot. You can have much more creativity in that way. Instead of blindly follow cannon plot line with no creativity or character development. As I told you all above, how is knowledge shape an individual person and their life. If Naruto was given that knowledge, he could understand his own weakness & strength. He could understand his world & peoples their problems very well. So he could work to unite them as a true child of prophecy. Because of that knowledge he failed as character & as a child of prophecy he failed his peoples. So don't follow that failed cannon plot line. See ya. God bless you all.

 **Weakness**

Hello people's here I am again,

Some people criticize me about word format & grammar. Actually I am not writing a story in first place, which required first person & third person point of view that needed paragraph & grammar to understand. I am simply conveying my thoughts about Naruto series. It's doesn't required that much grammars or punctuations. You should have understand this simplest thing but sad you unable understand it.

Some people criticize me about, how I am trying to rectify author's mistake in Naruto series. No I am not trying to rectify it, what use by rectifying series that already ended and its author earned lot of money from it. But I am trying to rectify fantards, who absolutely can't understand simplest logic. Simply hyped about, how Naruto is almighty. He can do this or that. They are blind fan boys, simply hyping without any logical understanding and gone far comparing other series by their fanboysm logic through state sheets. Even some writer's give him that cheat hacks bloodline. While Naruto have lot more powerful abilities within his hand unrealized.

Anyhow as I promised, let's talk about his main weaknesses.

There three main weaknesses he have knowledge, chakra control & genjutsu. These are his main weaknesses.

 **Knowledge** :

What is knowledge? Basic understanding of a thing we are about to do. As I already told you all, how is knowledge very essential to do simplest thing. Without knowledge we all become failure. To have logical understanding knowledge is essential. As in cannon kishmoto portrait him as stupid weak child, who can't understand simplest thing. But in cannon he shows intelligence at many point, for example during battle as he was using strategy & tactics. He can't be done this without some intelligence. He rather an ignorant in cannon. His ignorant came from bigotry people who tried sabotage his studies because of their blind hatred. Which lead him play pranks to gain acknowledge from the peoples. Who hated him for being jinchurikki. But in latter iruka tried to teach him properly but he made up his mind only play prank to gain acknowledgement. So people don't give me bullshits about, how he is stupidest person in cannon. He rather ignorant then stupid. As I told you before knowledge is essential. Don't follow stupid cannon plot line, if you want improve your character give him the knowledge he required to grow up as character. With this knowledge he could understand his weakness & strength grow stronger as well as understand his peoples. Let see, what gaining knowledge capable of,

 **History:** By learn about history he could understand not only what happened in the past & he could understand peoples what they capable of, because peoples rarely change.

 **Geography:** By learning geography he could understand land mass terrain. He could understand world he is living, he could learn about land have strategic advantage.

 **Strategy & tactics: **By learning strategy & tactics he could apply it to his battles. Along with history & geography he could predict how his enemy's move in certain situation & terrain place.

 **Science:** By learning science he could learn basic understanding elemental composition & its reactions which latter help him understand elemental training. He could understand space-time continuum which is help him develop his space-time techniques.

 **Politics:** By learning politics, he could stand on political arena. As he aimed leader. A leader not only skilled warrior but diplomatic politician as well. By learning this he could manure corrupted politician who aimed bring him their control for seat of power.

 **Chakra control:**

What is chakra control? An ability gather right amount of energy from the inner energy pool to do a technique. Chakra control is the key to every powers. As I told you before, by the time he enter the war his chakra level equal to four tail of the bijuu's. All he know is basic leaf balancing, tree walking & water walking, which is required by jonin level shinobi. What about other exercise like water fall walking, kunai & senbon balancing? Some peoples even give bullshit logic, by kurama's chakra constantly disturb his chakra flow. If its reason his atrocious chakra control, then he should have immunity to genjutsu. But it's not, genjutsu is a worst subject for Naruto as he not immune to the genjutsu. Its prove kurama's chakra doesn't disturb his chakra instead help increase his chakra reserve, help recover from chakra exhaustion. So don't give me weak bullshit logics. Let see different chakra control exercises,

 **Advanced leaf balancing exercise:** why he hold a single leaf per hand on leaf balancing exercise instead he can hold a leaf per finger by doing this he can draw right amount energy then divide it to each finger balance all leaf at the same time without blowup the leaf then rotate each leaf opposite direction of each other. By doing this he can learn to gather right amount chakra, then split to each finger will help him control his chakra flow, then rotating leaf increasing his concentration. This easily help him, gather right amount of his chakra, controlling its flow, increasing his concentration.

 **Tree walking with advanced leaf balancing exercise:** tree walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to his feet to stick through the surface. By combining it with advanced leaf balancing exercise. He can much more control over his chakra. As he channel his chakra both legs & hands. He could much higher control, flow, concentration over his chakra. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further.

 **Water walking with advanced leaf balancing exercise:** water walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to his feet solidifying water surface to stand on it. By combining with advanced leaf balancing exercise. He can much more control over his chakra. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control  & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further.

 **Waterfall walking exercise:** waterfall walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra not only solidifying unstable moving water current also help him increase his physical stamina  & speed. As he need to match speed of water falls downward force with his physical upward force or more force to cross waterfall surface. This exercise not only help him chakra control, flow & concentration also physical stamina & speed as well. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further increasing physical stamina & speed.

 **Kunai & senbon balancing exercise:** kunai & senbon balancing exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to create a solid defense around his skin. Which is capable of stop sharp objects like kunai or senbon piercing his skin. By doing this exercise he could make large amount of chakra around his skin, which help him against sharp objects like shuriken, kunai, senbon & swords. It will increase his durability. This same technique used by third raikage with his ultimate defense technique which further enhance by his lightning armor. He have higher physical durability. Don't be stupid it is not an ultimate defense, it can broke by the highly concentrated energy attack as shown in cannon when Naruto redirect his highly concentrate lightning finger technique. While Naruto can have powerful defense which is able reduce impact damage. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control.

By doing all this exercise, he could have perfect control over his chakra. If he gain such a control combine with his reserve he would be a force will reckon with.

 **Genjutsu & stealth:**

What is genjutsu? An ability to mask victims all five senses like, what they see, hear, touch, smell, taste & sense of direction by fooling their brain. As I told you all before, genjutsu is useful ability to distract opponents and defeat them. It's simply required very low amount of chakra, people with low level chakra users with perfect control & can completely suppress chakra from senses can utilize it. Even Naruto complete above mentioned chakra exercise have perfect control, he could not master genjutsu. As genjutsu require perfect control & ability suppress chakra from senses. Which is very hard for Naruto's reserve level even with perfect control. As it flare like a beacon pinpoint his current location. Which defeat the purpose of genjutsu. Naruto don't need master genjutsu, all he need to training in spiritual senses. Which help him pin point his opponent even if they were masked his other senses. With his perfect control & concentration he could easily extend his senses around him. No one could bypass his senses. He gain this ability during war, why not before is beyond me in cannon. Karin uzumaki was very powerful sensor. She can sense everyone in few mile radius. Not only can she sense their chakra also nature of their chakra as well. She doesn't need any sage mode or bijuu mode to do that she did with proper training. So don't give me bullshits like Naruto not full blooded uzumaki. Anyone can can do anything proper understanding & training. Naruto need to train on his sensor ability to overcome this weakness. This same can be said to his stealth as he can't suppress his chakra so he can't be stealth. Some foolish fanboys doesn't understand logic spread nonsense how he outrun elite shinobi's after his one of prank with orange jumpsuit. But iruka somehow find him while other shinobi's can't. Do you even understand what happens? Naruto was a child discriminated by the adults because of their blind hatred, and Naruto was doing prank for acknowledgment. Elite shinobi's can't find him but iruka could. Naruto a child with shit load of chakra has absolutely has no control over it can outrun elite shinobi's. Do you understand now why only iruka can find him? Because only iruka was tried to understand him. He somewhat care for him. He know naruto's chakra signature. So he quickly find him. While other would not give shit about naruto doesn't know his chakra signature failed as usual. So don't give me your fan boy bullshits about how stealthy he is. While this happened by peoples stupidity & ignorance. genjutsu & stealth is not naruto's forte, as he is a front line fighter using strategy & tactics to win. But his sensor skill make him more formidable.

This is, how I rectify his main weakness into his strength. Actually I intent to address his skill as well in this chapter. But I want to hold it bit as I want to know, your own opinion about the skill he can develop. Until then we meet next chapter with his skills & ability development. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people's here I am again,

 **Facts:**

Chakra doesn't originated from shinju. Shinju was a massive construct of highly concentrate negative energy, which en compress of negative energies & amount of deceased blood from peoples during endless war & bloodshed. It was simply an existence with massive energy & no conscious that bore a shinju fruit every millennium, which is contain all formidable knowledge & power in form of a powerful ocular weapon, that capable of grand eternal youth & immortality for whomever consume it. Kaguya was achieved this formidable ability & knowledge through fruit, as she awaken her unique chakra then merge with shinju & gain access its unlimited power. Latter, this chakra divided through her two sons. So kaguya was the progenitor of chakra not shinju. Actually, sage doesn't share his chakra with peoples instead he was sharing knowledge about chakra. So peoples can understand & connect each other spiritually by using this power & knowledge. Shinobi already possessed Spiritual & physical energies naturally in their body. Even real life normal humans possessed this energies within their body, which is called as bio electric current, that only enough for us to live. But shinobi were possessed large amount energies thanks to their training & hard work only lack of knowledge to utilize it & sage was shared knowledge with shinobi not chakra but most of peoples here decrepit it wrongly. Because, if any one share their power to others, it will be only temporary. As it proved in cannon when naruto was shared his chakra with peoples, they unable regenerate after exhausted it. So it prove sage doesn't share chakra instead he shared knowledge through his power.

Kaguya was gained power & knowledge from shinju fruit then formed her unique chakra from that knowledge. Momoshiki & kinshiki are descendants from otsutsuki planet so they naturally possessed knowledge & power over chakra just like hageromo & homura, because knowledge is power with it we can do anything we want. Life force is not just harmless energy instead it's very essential for a life. This energies generated from every cells in our body & soul to form a constant current, which is called bio electric current by today scientist in real world. Kishimoto created chakra based on this. So every life possessed chakra as a life force even it's only for them to live & Kishimoto take this concept as power source for his story. Do you think this chakra (aka constant current) can flow through body without any kind of pathway to kept life alive? No, you can't because energy path ways already exist on body of life. Which is capable of conduct this chakra aka constant current to varies part of body in constant flow with enough junction nodes in the network. Only difference between shinobi or supernatural beings & normal life or human beings are amount of life force & size of their energy network aka chakra or magic network they possessed. Because amount of life force increase size of energy pathway to accommodate it without hindering user. If you think this energy network was given by that sage then what about spiritual energy from bleach, physical energy from DBZ, magic energy from varies animation as it proved required energy networks? Did they gain this energy network from third source? No they didn't instead possessed it naturally as a life force path way, latter given knowledge by other unknown source to mold chakra or magic to do supernatural skills.

Please don't bring useless illogical cannon facts but some illogical fan boys always spread bull shits from useless cannon facts. If we want differentiate from them, we need understand cannon facts with our logical understanding instead blindly believe in cannon facts without any logic. Kishimoto's all logic are bullshits. For example, He created shinju but didn't give us anything about its origin instead only told us it grow blood of deceased in war & can gather all negative energies through war & bloodshed. I don't believe an entity like shinju can grow on its own without any basic resources, as their will be no existence without any form creation. But kishimoto doesn't give us any information about origin of shinju. A tree's characteristics determined by the seed it grow from. So shinju's characteristics like capable of grow by absorbing blood of deceased & absorb negative energy from endless war & blood shed over years are must be genetically encoded in the seed. Whomever created this seeds know very well about the tree that is grow from it. So they created this shinju seeds for only purpose to achieve an ultimate power in cost of countless life over years. Are not you feel suspicious? Only otsutsuki know literal existence of shinju & its shinju fruit that can grand immortality, formidable knowledge & power while all others only believed it as a vessel of god. Otsutsuki are the responsible for that creation of shinju seeds & they planted over thousands of years ago as they know seed needs thousands of years to mature that capable of producing shinju fruit of ultimate power. Because, if they doesn't create that seed then they would never know it's existence in first place but kaguya was able easily pinpoint location of shinju from her world. As it proved she is alien not native elemental nation in cannon but we don't know exact time of her arrival as it were never explained. It's proved, why otsutsuki were so much corrupted by power. So the conclusions are otsutsuki were created shinju seed then travel varies world to plant it as they only know true purpose of shinju's existence. Kaguya know this from her ancestors that planted it & she arrived to the elemental nations exact time of tree bore the fruit to consume it.

Why kaguya want the chakra back if all humans possess chakra before her? She know one day shinju's power will be exhausted from constant usage of its power as it proved during boruto movie in cannon. Therefore she wanted create new shinju that can bore another fruit of ultimate power & want to create her own army against outside thread. What is the best way than connecting all the shinobi through shinju root then slowly drain there chakra as they were simply unlimited energy source that can regenerate chakra & over time that trapped shinobi were turned into mindless white creature that only obey her command. Also she can completely eradicate shinobi era by turning all shinobi into white getsu, so they can't pass their knowledge to others thus end era of chakra while normal humans were trapped in infinite tsukyomi & their minds controlled. So this way she can end shinobi era & control peoples mind also creating new shinju for another fruit. This is a true purpose of infinite tsukyomi. But, how the hell did otsutsuki even exhausted such immeasurable power of shinju is beyond my logical understanding. But kishimoto made this into plot without even understanding it.

How come DXD peoples doesn't possesses same version of chakra as naruto? No, they both utilized same physical & spiritual energy composition with same energy network & nodes only method of use is different. You clearly misunderstood, spiritual energy alone doesn't make life force for a life. They need to synchronize with both soul & body in order to live, If anyone of this energy is severed will lead to the death instead if user had enough training & knowledge, they could utilize physical & spiritual energy individually. So life force perfect balance of soul & body therefore chakra is exist in every life, only method of use is different. In DXD wikia, Senjutsu referred as the aura that is the great original power (aka spiritual energy from world)that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force (aka chakra), and turns it into a constant current. This is proved dxd world chakra possess both physical & spiritual energies if not they could never perform senjutsu. Which is required Physical, spiritual, great aura (aka spiritual energy from world) to form it. So there is no difference both utilize same energy composition of Spiritual & physical part but only differed method of using chakra. Naruto version use twelve zodiac symbols hand seals while dxd version using runic formation zodiac symbols much like magic for supernatural abilities. Magic also utilize same method runic formation & both magic & chakra are not differed each other. Both are simply a life force of living organism, which is contain both spiritual & physical energies of life. Magic also has same energy composition like when physical energy of life connect with the sprite of nature, its form magic. So magic & chakra are both potent energy that created from life.

Some writers even compare Naruto senjutsu to dxd senjutsu, do you know Senjutsu use differed from each other. In naruto version, senjutsu utilize physical, spiritual & natural energy cost of death if you done wrongly while DxD version senjutsu using Physical, spiritual & great aura (aka Spiritual energy from world) cost of going berserk if done wrongly. Please don't compare naruto world senjutsu & dxd world senjutsu they both are different. Naruto world senjutsu utilize natural energy. That energy can't create by worlds Eco system or life on it. Natural energy is simply pure potent energy that surrounded the universe everything within it. This energy can't be destroy nor create, only can transform one to another as it transform whole universe as it is today. It hold no positive or negative side as it simply potent primordial energy from time of creation. While dxd world utilize spiritual energy from the world, as this energy originated from positive & negative thoughts of life. This energy hold two types are passive & active energies. This passive energies are generated by plants from the world to keep the balance of Eco system. This active energies are generated from intelligent life forms like animals, birds, sea life, humans & supernatural beings. This spiritual energy are dictated by life's emotions whether it positive & negative emotions. Dxd world utilize such an energy to mold senjutsu, so they have to face consequence for it as the world's spiritual energies are corrupted by people's selfish greed, treachery & war. So don't compare both senjutsu while nature energy much potent & pure energy than spiritual energy of world. Some people argued about dxd senjutsu given user ability to use space-time technique, sealing technique. Senjutsu doesn't give such an ability it's just boost user's power & ability. Nothing more or less just like I told you before in order to create a technique you first need basic knowledge about it then train according to it. You can only master it by having basic knowledge & training. Think logically.

Uzumaki clan, they were powerful clan with abilities like strong physical ability, longevity, strong life force, have powerful spiritual sensor ability, can bend elements to their will, can create constructs from chakra like adamantine chain, can use senjutsu with their strong life force, distort time & space continuum, Seal away mightiest beings, can summon death god & there connection over death as well.

Naruto grow stronger through bond, are you people sure, if it's true do you think he grow stranger through bond, then how about to seal away kurama's chakra. After all he growing stronger through the bond. Don't be stupid peoples, he can only grow stronger if he realize his own weakness & strength. Trained on his strength to minimize his weakness. Naruto believed when fight for loved ones he grow stronger in cannon. That's stupid as well, one grow stronger when they understand their own weakness & strength. Bonds are only understand each other not giving power ups.

Kishimoto portrait Naruto as strong willed character, but he shows when madara extracted kyuubi, Naruto easily loosed conscious without fought back & stand up with strong will power. Where is that show called strong will? While in past explanation during naruto's birth night kushina was stand up to her huspend and helped him to seal kyuubi into Naruto. She did even after child birth, kyuubi extraction. That is what I called will power. That is the reason I respect kushina as a strong willed character in Naruto series.

Kishimoto kept main character undeveloped for that reincarnation. He make asura stupid & weaker than Indra at first as he favor the uchiha. He make Indra genius & powerful. So called uchiha genius are nothing without their cheat hacks bloodline, which give them all the power ups without even training. While his brother asura had to train hard to match in power against his genius brother. Do you think asura stupid talentless idiot as kishimoto portrait him. No man grow stronger as him without knowledge, training & hard work. He isn't stupid weak child, who gain power from bijuu. No he is trained hard each and every day to grow stronger. Then gather knowledge to travel world meet various people understand them make bond with them. That is what give him a salvation for peace to the world a bond through love. While Indra who doesn't endure hardship & understanding others only grow stronger with formidable abilities thanks to his bloodline become corrupted by it. He resolved control through power. Then sage know this as his elder son was born failure corrupted by the power he has. Then he choose his younger son for his successor as he believed in his solvation a bond through love.

Writers called Naruto child of prophecy then suddenly make him bow to bunch of people he barely interact with, then linked that to hasirama when he bow to other kage. First off all don't compare anyone to others. Besides asura, hasirama & Naruto maybe the share unique chakra. That doesn't mean they are same person three of them individuals. Same can be said to Indra, madara & sasuke. Even though hasirama only bow to other kages, whose he know very well for only unite together in order to avoid conflicts & war. Kage where criticize it by saying bowing to others isn't good initiation as leader. Yes they were true, a true leadership isn't bowing to others, and it's all about have pride of their ability & good wills. Then using good will understanding his or her people what they really want to live peacefully & happily, that is a leader's responsibility to create an environment that people can live peacefully. Such situation only created by when people understand each other, forgive each other let go their differences & hatred. So in order understand each other they need create a united environment by uniting all the countries. Hasirama understand this, so that's why he bow to kage to unite together. But he failed convey his thoughts to peoples, and doesn't help create a united environment. Thus he failed people by bowing to them instead working to create a peaceful environment. Which his failure cause the world war, as the people of clans stand together create shinobi villages, which help stop the clan wars. But peoples limited themselves by their village wall. They refused understand other people outside their village wall. Which caused untrusted, weariness, selfish greed, power hungry & fear bring large scaled war. Which is bring pain, loss & suffering caused hatred. Hatred bring more wars. This is endless cycle. This happening in real world as well. Because of hasirama failed to convey his thoughts to peoples. So he caused wars unknowingly & help create jinchurikki because of his naivety believe & his poor sense of power balancing caused distribute tailed beasts. Peoples latter find a way abuse their power by creating vessels. Its lead to creating jinchurikki and their hard life and they were used in war as a weapon of destruction. Naruto as a child of prophecy, only can understand this by gaining knowledge about his world & his peoples and develop as a character he intended. Then unite his people to understand each other. Stop no more jinchurikki by taking tailed beasts away from the world & give them a sanctuary for live peacefully.

Edo tensei required DNA of the people intent to summon. As edo tensei technique originated from sprit contract, this contract required DNA as source to link sprit intended to summon. Even though summoned sprit cannot stay physical world without a vessel. So its required living sacrifice to summon a soul cost of a soul, as the sprit contract quickly replace soul of victim for intended soul. But summoned soul can't take that vessel as it have genetically no compatible. Which is turned that vessel into ash. So in order to rectify it sprit contract create a medium to link soul & vessel is called sprit link. Which is the summoner has control over by keep sprit in physical world or send soul to sprit world by breaking it.

This sprit contract same as summoning contract, summoning contract required blood aka DNA to form a contract to certain summoning beast in summoning realm. Then this contract create a medium link on summoner hand. Which the link activate contract by blood aka DNA summon beast from summoning realm. Yes this sprit contract technically originated from uzumki clan as they are the one who has connection over the dead. From that contract sealing techniques like edo tensei, shinigami death mask, and dead demon consuming seal are originated. But in cannon we have no explanation from author about this sealing techniques. As he has no time to explain it.

But as a writer you can incorporate this through a past explanation arc. As it was created by an uzumaki clan member who last his beloved wife. Because his loneliness & despair he begged gods for let him see his beloved wife. God's latter take a pity on that man. Which lead to create sprit contract with the help of god's. Latter using this contract that man travel sprit world to see his wife. But contract required large amount of power even for uzumaki who poses strong life force to travel sprit world, which is lead his death as he was finally joined his beloved wife after life through tragedy. And uzumaki put the contract in forbidden section so no one use it again. Latter tobirama use this contract to create edo tensei. As a writer you can create an arc for this. But you all write a story as simply can't think outside of the box.

Let me clear you about power balancing, first of all chakra & magic is not different they both same life force of a living organisms. They both use same purpose to do supernatural ability. Only method of application are different like zodiac symbols like in chakra, it's signify hand seals. In magic, it's signify magical runic formation. They both share same energy composition, when combine both spiritual & physical energy it will create new dimensional energy called chakra. In magic when physical energy of living organism combine with spiritual energy of nature they could create magic. This both energies are potent than any Ki & chi energy. As they required much less amount than any other form of energies to do things. So what is differentiate deities & mortals in that regard? What is differentiate them is potent energy & level of power. As the deities more aspect of nature therefore they have highly concentrate natural energy. Which same as bijuu energy. So what is the different between bijuu & deities? They both immortals, have formidable power. It's all about level of power they poses. Kurama was easily par with typhoon in raw power wise. Both are simply forces of nature. Shinju easily par with chaos, whose power is enormous can't be measured can create things from nothingness or can erase thing from existence as shown in cannon. If you compare Naruto, he can't compete with raw power of deities in normal form as he doesn't have potent energy. He is either need bijuu mode or sage mode. As sage mode combine spiritual, physical & natural energy together it create new dimensional energy. Its potency is par with highly concentrated natural energies of bijuu & deities. But Naruto has level of power if he mastered senjutsu rightly, he may have potent energy & level of power within his hand.

Some so called writer's even made humans par with deities in the power. Peoples doesn't even understand simplest thing. Yes mage or shinobi can stand against without worry about their divine form, in cannon author portrait mortal can't see their divine form without dying. Yes Percy Jackson world mortals were normal without any form of super power protect them. But shinobi or mage have the power to hone their skills & abilities trained their body. So they have no problem protect themselves. But ultimately they will fall against deities. They didn't poses level power & potent energy to compete with deities. Otherwise if they possessed extraordinary power & senjutsu abilities like Naruto. So don't give me bullshit about ordinary mortals without any extraordinary abilities can stand against deities & defeat them.

 **Weakness**

Anyhow as I promised, let's talk about his main weaknesses.

There three main weaknesses he have knowledge, chakra control & genjutsu. These are his main weaknesses.

 **Knowledge** :

What is knowledge? Basic understanding of a thing we are about to do. As I already told you all, how is knowledge very essential to do simplest thing. Without knowledge we all become failure. To have logical understanding knowledge is essential. As in cannon kishmoto portrait him as stupid weak child, who can't understand simplest thing. But in cannon he shows intelligence at many point, for example during battle as he was using strategy & tactics. He can't done this without some intelligence. He rather an ignorant than stupid in cannon. His ignorant came from bigotry people who tried sabotage his studies because of their blind hatred. Which lead him play pranks to gain acknowledge from the peoples that hated him for being jinchurikki. Iruka was tried to teach him properly, but he already made up his mind only play prank to gain acknowledgement. So peoples don't give me bullshits about, how he is stupidest person in cannon. He rather ignorant then stupid. As I told you before knowledge is essential. If you want improve your character give him the knowledge he required to grow up as character. With this knowledge he could understand his weakness & strength grow stronger as well as understand his peoples. Let see, what gaining knowledge capable of,

 **History:** By learn about history he could understand not only what happened in the past & he could understand peoples what they capable of, because peoples rarely change.

 **Geography:** By learning geography he could understand land mass terrain. He could understand world he is living, he could learn about land have strategic advantage.

 **Strategy & tactics: **By learning strategy & tactics he could apply it to his battles. Along with history & geography he could predict how his enemy's move in certain situation & terrain place.

 **Science:** By learning science he could learn basic understanding elemental composition & its reactions which latter help him understand elemental training. He could understand space-time continuum which is help him develop his space-time techniques.

 **Politics:** By learning politics, he could stand on political arena. As he aimed leader. A leader not only skilled warrior but diplomatic politician as well. By learning this he could manure corrupted politician who aimed bring him their control for seat of power.

 **Chakra control:**

What is chakra control? An ability gather right amount of energy from the inner energy pool to do a technique. Control is the key to every powers. As I told you before, by the time he enter the war his chakra level equal to four tail of the bijuu. All he know is basic leaf balancing, tree walking & water walking, which is required by jonin level shinobi. What about other exercise like water fall walking, kunai & senbon balancing? Some peoples even give bullshit logic, by kurama's chakra constantly disturb his chakra flow. If its reason for his atrocious chakra control, then he should have immunity to genjutsu. But it's not, genjutsu is a worst subject for Naruto as he not immune to the genjutsu. Its prove kurama chakra doesn't disturb his chakra instead help increase his chakra reserve, help recover from chakra exhaustion. So don't give me weak bullshit logics. Let see different chakra control exercises,

 **Advanced leaf balancing exercise:** why he hold a single leaf per hand on leaf balancing exercise instead he can hold a leaf per finger by doing this he can draw right amount energy then divide it to each finger balance all leaf at the same time without blowup the leaf then rotate each leaf opposite direction of each other. By doing this he can learn to gather right amount chakra, then split to each finger will help him control his chakra flow, then rotating leaf increasing his concentration. This easily help him, gather right amount of his chakra, controlling its flow, increasing his concentration.

 **Tree walking with advanced leaf balancing exercise:** tree walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to his feet to stick through the surface. By combining it with advanced leaf balancing exercise. He can much more control over his chakra. As he channel his chakra both legs & hands. He could much higher control, flow, concentration over his chakra. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further.

 **Water walking with advanced leaf balancing exercise:** water walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to his feet solidifying water surface to stand on it. By combining with advanced leaf balancing exercise. He can much more control over his chakra. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control  & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further.

 **Waterfall walking exercise:** waterfall walking exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra not only solidifying unstable moving water current also help him increase his physical stamina  & speed. As he need to match speed of water falls downward force with his physical upward force or more force to cross waterfall surface. This exercise not only help him chakra control, flow & concentration also physical stamina & speed as well. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control. By doing this exercise he could increase his control & flow over his chakra as well as his concentration further increasing physical stamina & speed.

 **Kunai & senbon balancing exercise:** kunai & senbon balancing exercise would help him gather right amount of chakra to create a solid defense around his skin. Which is capable of stop sharp objects like kunai or senbon piercing his skin. By doing this exercise he could make large amount of chakra around his skin, which help him against sharp objects like shuriken, kunai, senbon & swords. It will increase his durability. This same technique used by third raikage with his ultimate defense technique which further enhance by his lightning armor. He have higher physical durability. Don't be stupid it is not an ultimate defense, it can broke by the highly concentrated energy attack as shown in cannon when Naruto redirect his highly concentrate lightning finger technique. While Naruto can have powerful defense which is able reduce physical impact damage. By increasing weights or weight seals in his body, he could much more control over his chakra as he fought back downward gravity that push him down would help him further in control.

By doing all this exercise, he could have perfect control over his chakra. If he gain such a control combine with his reserve he would be a force will reckon with.

 **Genjutsu & stealth:**

What is genjutsu? An ability to mask victims all five senses like, what they see, hear, touch, smell, taste & sense of direction by fooling their brain. As I told you all before, genjutsu is useful ability to distract opponents and defeat them. It's simply required very low amount of chakra, people with low level chakra users with perfect control & can completely suppress chakra from senses can utilize it. Even Naruto complete above mentioned chakra exercise have perfect control, he could not master genjutsu. As genjutsu require perfect control & ability suppress chakra from senses. Which is very hard for Naruto's reserve level even with perfect control. As it flare like a beacon pinpoint his current location. Which defeat the purpose of genjutsu. Naruto don't need master genjutsu, all he need to training in spiritual senses. Which help him pin point his opponent even if they were masked his other senses. With his perfect control & concentration he could easily extend his senses around him. No one could bypass his senses. He gain this ability during war, why not before is beyond me in cannon. Karin uzumaki was very powerful sensor. She can sense everyone in few mile radius. Not only can she sense their chakra also nature of their chakra as well. She doesn't need any sage mode or bijuu mode to do that she did with proper training. So don't give me bullshits like Naruto not full blooded uzumaki. Anyone can do anything with proper understanding & training. Naruto need to train on his sensor ability to overcome this weakness. This same can be said to his stealth as he can't suppress his chakra so he can't be stealth. Some fan boys doesn't understand logic spread nonsense how he outrun elite shinobi after his one of prank with orange jumpsuit. But iruka somehow find him while other shinobi can't. Do you even understand what happens? Naruto was a child discriminated by the adults because of their blind hatred, and Naruto was doing prank for acknowledgment. Elite shinobi can't find him but iruka could. Naruto a child with shit load of chakra has absolutely has no control over it can outrun elite shinobi. Do you understand now why only iruka can find him? Because only iruka was tried to understand him. He somewhat care for him. He know naruto's chakra signature, thus he quickly found him. While other would not give shit about naruto doesn't know his chakra signature failed as usual. So don't give me bullshits about how stealthy he is, while this happened by peoples stupidity & ignorance. Genjutsu & stealth is not naruto's forte, as he is a front line fighter using strategy & tactics to win. But his sensor skill make him more formidable.

 **Strengths & skills:**

Naruto's lot of skills & abilities are unrealized, cannon author simply not explained further in favor of his precious uchiha characters. But even sadder, so called fan fiction writers doesn't realize it. But simply spread illogical bullshits without understanding it. Let me explain his abilities,

 **Taijutsu:**

Taijutsu is technique used by shinobi hand to hand combat martial arts, which is capable of utilize hand to eye coordination, speed, strength, reflexes & agility. Naruto in cannon first part his taijutsu are atrocious. He somewhat ok in second part and it's take him senjutsu training to completely master taijutsu in cannon. Bullshits, kishimoto simply kept his main character incompetent in favor of his uchiha fanboysm. Kishimoto simply failed Naruto as a character don't follow cannon plot line. Naruto was more of close range combatant with speed, strength, stamina, reflex, agility. I wonder why his teachers didn't use gai's training style is beyond me. Gai's koken style more compatible for Naruto, as it uses speed, strength, stamina, reflex & agility to master it. Naruto can increase his speed, strength & stamina through weight or weight seals bands. This weight seals bands has four individual bands with weight seals imprinted on it. This weight seals has ten levels on it, each level has 100 pounds on each band. It would help him training his physical capabilities while he could increase agility, reflex through his physical experience. By completing this training he could increase his base physical speed into supersonic speed. Without any enhancement from senjutsu. Which is latter give him tenfold physical speed & strength. But what happen in cannon all his potentials simply untapped. So don't follow cannon plots people. Develop you own damn character with your own creativity.

 **Kenjutsu:**

Kenjutsu is a technique used weapons like sword to increase our offensive & defensive capabilities. Naruto never used swords in cannon. What kind of close ranged combatant doesn't use sword is beyond me. Some fan boys spread bullshits like, Naruto is sword expert in cannon. Because of he stopped sword from that kumo shnobi by bar hand. Blocking sword by bar hand is beyond stupid move, any decent sword users can simply cut of your hand from wrist by twisting sword an angle? So don't give me bullshits. But Naruto can master it to use against his opponents to increase his offensive & defensive capabilities further. Latter use his wind elements with sword increase his long range & close range offensive abilities. Please don't give me bullshits about Naruto not kenjutsu type shinobi.

 **Ninjutsu:**

Ninjutsu is technique used for supernatural abilities. Naruto was portrait as ninjutsu expert with shit load of chakra with even more shitty control over it. And he can only do basic ninjutsu & rasengen variants. So called ninjutsu expert, what a comedy. Fan boys hear over hyped that useless rasengen variant, when it is against his real enemies, as they simply block it or absorb it with their cheat hack abilities. Even though cannon Naruto still not understand his abilities completely. Let talk about ninjutsu abilities he can master,

 **Basis ninjutsu:** three basic ninjutsu are, replacement technique capable replace anything that within user's range, transformation capable of change user's appearance as they wish, clone is a technique capable of utilizing illusionary clone. Cannon naruto can utilize this except illusionary clones. As it take precise chakra control. These techniques are only effective, when used subtly. But in cannon naruto cannot even use hand seals to perform technique, what a ninjutsu expert. So don't give me bullshits about how powerful he is. When it's not true. As I told you above, if he has perfect control over his chakra he could really become true ninjutsu experts. He can do basic ninjutsu with perfect control, he no longer over load it with his chakra, and he can use basic technic without smoke indication, without hand seals. He can utilize it subtly. It is strategically help him in battle as his opponents can't predict without hand seal or smoke indication. He can do illusionary clone technique but it not needed as he already has shadow clone technique. He can use his physical transformation ability in battle. He can use replacement  & physical transformation together without any indication distract his opponent's, use this as advantage either he can attack them or flee.

 **Shadow clone techniques:** shadow clone are useful to studies, infiltration, information gathering or distraction in battle. Naruto could use his physical transformation on shadow clones to transform them anything he want like birds or bugs which latter give him an advantage over eves trope on a conversation. Because clones are simply construct of energy with users conscious. He could combine shadow clone  & basic ninjutsu technique easily transform into anything and replace him with a clone to distract his opponent without hand seals.

 **Exploding shadow clone technique:** instead of using normal clones for distraction or replacement. He can use exploding clones for that purpose, as it give much more lethal support against his opponents unable to predict by lake hand seals or smoke.

 **Exploding Shadow shuriken technique:** shadow shuriken technique capable of create copy original shuriken. By already mastering basic ninjutsu  & shadow clone technique he could do this technique without hand seals. This technique is combination of shadow clone & transformation. Naruto's physical transformation ability can create shuriken shaped clones. He don't need real shuriken for it. Only his chakra is limiting factor. He could use swarm of shadow shuriken overwhelm his opponents and he could make shuriken explode on contact as well without hand seals. Because lake of hand seal he could easily trap his opponent before they could react.

 **Rasengen:** I really wonder, kishimoto only given naruto only rasengen then made poor training  & poor mastery over it. Pathetic if he going only give him this, he should have made him master it. But if you give him proper training, with the perfect chakra control he could easily gather large amount of his chakra in his hand rotate it compressed it to form rasengen with one hand without useless clones help him.

 **Odamarasengen,** like bigger version of rasengen, with lot more destructive power.

 **Rasenbullet** , Gather small amount of chakra around his finger form tiny rasengen to shoot it, which is capable of piercing like a laser bullet. It make Long range lethal technique.

 **Rasenbeam** , like a normal rasengen, then shape it like a beam. Just like sasuke's chidori blade. Can pierce through body. It make Long range lethal technique.

 **Adamantine sealing chakra chain** , a technique derived from a portend energy of uzumaki life force can restrict moves of full grown tailed beasts. Why not, it's his heritage from his mother then he should have master it through training & hard work. Please don't give me bull shits about he doesn't inherited this ability. Every uzumaki possessed such a potent. Karin is prime example for it. So don't give me cannon bull shits.

 **Razor adamantine sealing chain** , this technique created by combining wind chakra with adamantine chain. It's not only can restrict susanoo like energy constructs also cut them into pieces.

 **Elemental manipulation:** naruto was given elemental manipulation for only master rasenshuriken in cannon. What kind of ninjutsu experts training elemental manipulation only for useless over powered technique, which is latter proven useless as his enemies simply absorb or block it with their cheat hacks ability. It's laughable, kishimoto only given him that ability, while his precise uchiha characters grow stronger with their formidable abilities. Even though he only trained leaf cutting, water fall cutting technique to master elemental manipulations. There are other training as well to master it. Let see,

 **Advanced leaf cutting & shredding training**, is capable of gathering amount of wind energy to cut leaf and shredding leaf by rotating wind around the leaf. This technique help user sharpening his wind chakra capable of increasing its cutting power & able to shape wind chakra.

 **Advanced stone cutting & shredding training**, is capable of gathering large amount of wind energy to cut stone and shredding stone by rotating wind around the stone. This help further increase its cutting power & shape manipulation.

 **Advanced large stone cutting & shredding training,** is capable of gathering large amount of wind energy to cut bigger stone and shredding stone by rotating wind around the stone. This help further increase its cutting power & shape manipulation.

 **Large wind gathering training** , is capable of gathering large amount wind around him then rotating as much as he could control. This help him gather large amount of wind able rotate it & shape it around him.

 **Waterfall cutting training** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind to cut highly moving water current help his wind chakra much sharper. This help him sharpen his wind chakra further & have precise control over it.

 **Wind shape manipulation training** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind and shape it into a form like bird or needles will help him much more control & shape over it.

By completing all this training, he could easily bend element to his will

 **Wind spear** , is derived from a rasengen. Instead of forming rasengen then infuse wind chakra, it's directly gathering wind chakra then rotate & compress it to form a condensed wind orb capable shooting like a blast able to destroy 10 meter radius area. By creating from wind chakra directly it take less time to form than futon rasengen, which required first create rasengen then wind chakra infusion. It's a long rang lethal technique capable puncture his opponents though micro wind blade. It's like a toneri's energy blast technique in destructive power. He can train much further to create multiple wind spears at once use against his opponents, like toneri did in movie.

 **Odama wind spear** , is like normal wind spear but with much more destructive power capability of disintegrate his opponents molecular level because of highly condensed large amount of wind chakra. A lethal long range technique.

 **Rasen drill cannon** , is wind spear that capable of take shape like drilling force able to destroy & shred anything in its path. It's a close range lethal technic.

 **Wind spear Rasenshuriken** , is a wind spear then infuse more wind chakra to shape into shuriken like a form is capable of destroying or shredding anything in its path. It can be throw like a wind spear. Its long range lethal technic much more powerful than normal futon rasenshuriken because of highly concentrated & shaped wind chakra. This technic can't be stopped as it shred anything in its path only way defeat it, through absorb it.

 **Crescent moon blade** , is capable of crescent moon shaped wind blade create through sword. It can cut thorough large area earth, cliff or mountain. Cut through strong defenses as well. It long range offensive technic

 **Aerial impact** , is a technique infuse large amount of wind chakra to sword then release it through the ground by stabbing earth. This wind energy convert into shockwave energy destabilize ground around him thus destabilize his opponents to attack them. It mid-range offensive technic

 **Wind armor** , is capable creating large amount wind chakra around his body give him defense against projectiles & taijutsu. It's also made him lighter so he can move even faster. It close range defensive technic

 **Wind flight** , is capable gather large amount wind chakra to form spear shaped wind around him, which is lifting him to air to commence aerial combat with his wind spear or multiple wind spear techniques. But this technic restrict his movements for the cost of aerial fight.

 **Wind wall** , is capable of gather large amount wind chakra condense it before him to create solid invisible wall. This wall capable of stop lightning, water based attacks. As well as projectiles. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. Its mid-range defensive technic.

 **Wind cloud break through** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra use it like blast away projectiles or his opponents. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive technic.

 **Wind fist** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra around his fist then shape around his fist to punch & blast away his opponents. Its increase effectiveness of his taijutsu & strength. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It close range offensive technic.

 **Wind needles** , is capable of gather large amount then shaped into small needles to attack his opponents by large amount of needles. It's like haku's ice needles technic, simply capable of pincushion his opponents. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive technic.

 **Wind spike** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra then shaped into a spike able to throw capable of piercing through his opponents. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive technic.

 **Wind shockwave** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra around him then condense it to release like a repulsive force capable of blast away projectiles elemental attacks & his opponents to 30 meter radius around him. While it's not powerful as gravity repulsion technic. It's powerful enough blast away nearby objects. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It close range offensive & defensive technic.

 **Vacuum creation** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra before user the rotate fast enough create a vacuum force capable of create an absence in space to suck of all oxygen or shred anything in its path. This very effective against fire & earth elemental attack. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive & defensive technic.

 **Wind pressure damage** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra then condense into a single point to explode on the contact. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive technic.

 **Wind drill formation** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra then shaped into drill like form, capable of drilling against even strong defenses elemental techniques. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range offensive technique.

 **Wind release dark force** , is capable of gather large amount of wind chakra shape into six individual skeleton samurai's with sentinel conscious capable of attacking his opponent by all direction with their wind sword & explode with wind force on the contact against his opponents. This technique like his clone, instead it is simply made of wind chakra can think on their own cutting his opponents by explode on contact. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It long range sentinel offensive technique.

 **Wind Tornado formation** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind chakra then rotate in higher speed create a vacuum force capable of suck nearby elemental attacks or opponents cut them by micro wind blades. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It mid-long range offensive technique.

 **Wind twister formation** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind chakra then shape into twin twisters around both hand released against hi opponents to blast away & cut them with micro wind blade. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It close-mid range offensive technique.

 **Cutting whirl wind dome formation** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind chakra rotate around him then shaped into dome formation create high speed rotating vacuum blade capable shredding anything come to contact it. It's more effective against powerful lightning based attacks like sasuke's Kirin attack by making high speed rotating vacuum blades disperse it. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It close range defensive offensive technique.

 **Peacock whirl wind formation** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind chakra rotate around him. Because of high speed rotating vacuum blade create powerful tornado like structure around him capable of redirecting powerful attacks like bijuudama to other direction or opponent direction. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It close range defensive technique.

 **Heavenly wind rage technic** , is capable of gathering large amount of wind chakra then release it like a blast capable of destroy large scale area. This technique against madara's majestic annihilation fire technique, capable of blast back it to madara with high velocity wind force. Or used against wood release world tree would completely level that technique.

 **Wind bird formation** , is capable of gather very large amount of wind chakra to form giant highly condensed wind spear then shape into a giant bird out of it. This is capable of destroy everything within its path can move fast as sound, explode on contact with target will release giant pillar of raw wind energy capable of destroy two mile radius area can affect 10 mile radius through raw wind energy. This technique so powerful capable of even defeat bijuu's with single attack. The caliber of this technique required with lot of potent chakra, control, he can only gain such potent energy & control through senjutsu. So in normal form he can't do it, even in senjutsu he will completely exhausted after used this because of amount of energy, control that required to perform this technique. So it will only last resort technique he can use after that he will completely exhausted. It will be very effective against juubi. He don't need hand seal for it because of his wind manipulation training. It very long range powerful offensive technique.

 **Senjutsu:**

Senjutsu is a technique that utilizing, spiritual, physical energies are balanced with natural energy. Kishimoto bring this ability to power balance against the cheat hacks bloodline but he failed incorporate correctly. Even though senjutsu real potential never realized in cannon. Naruto simply had insignificant mastery & understanding over it in cannon. Fukasaku said that pigmentation around eyes are the only thing that indicated to perfect sage mode not having toad appearance. This is the same reason, why jiraya doesn't have mastered sage mode. Jiraya simply lacking spiritual senses to sense natural energy. Therefore he was using ma & pa to absorb natural energy then balance it with his chakra to achieve sage mode. Even though he doesn't balance it properly with his chakra, which is caused his toad appearance. Thus he was failed as a sage to sense, absorb & balance natural energy. That same happens naruto as well, which gives toad like appearance initially. But through meditation, he was increased his uzumaki spiritual senses & with the help of it he was found the balance to master senjutsu while jiraya was failed. Even though naruto was never completely mastered senjutsu in cannon. Senjutsu is ability that utilize three different dimensional energy like spiritual, physical & natural energies together to create new dimensional energy source called senjutsu. Senjutsu required user find perfect balance between spiritual & physical energy with natural energy. Chakra simply a mutated energy, it's naturally generated by spiritual & physical energies of living organism. So shinobi doesn't balance their spiritual & physical energies to create chakra instead this energies naturally balanced & turn into a constant current through an energy network with 361 nodes, which shinobi are trained to harness its potential by controlling it to do techniques. So a sage doesn't gather his spiritual & physical energy individually to balance with natural energy instead they draw natural energy then balanced it with their chakra, which is already perfectly balanced by spiritual & physical energies. So tell me, how can a sage can draw right amount of chakra & natural energy to form sage chakra without proper control over it? No, they could only draw amount of chakra from their inner pool they can control to form sage chakra by drawing right amount of natural energy. So it's clearly proved perfect chakra control & extraordinary physical capabilities to master potent sage chakra. But cannon naruto doesn't fit in this both categories as he never trained beyond his limit. This the reason for naruto to exhausted his sage chakra quickly because of he doesn't mold enough chakra to extended time & his battle against nagato is exact proof of imperfect mastery over senjutsu. First Naruto need perfect control over his chakra to find perfect balance with himself. But in cannon he not even control his own chakra, then how he can even master senjutsu. During fight between pain & himself, he ran out of his senjutsu chakra & he quickly summon his senjutsu clone to recharge himself. Do you thing he completely mastered senjutsu. Please if he do he would have simply exhausted by it. He simply can't mold more senjutsu chakra, it's proved he doesn't completely mastered senjutsu instead only he can mold a small portion of his chakra. He only can master senjutsu completely, if he had perfect control over his chakra. But if you made him train with above mentioned chakra control training method, he could master perfectly senjutsu without single problem. Let me clear by the time of pain invasion arc he already exceed three tail worth of bijuu's chakra. If he had perfect control over it, he could mold his 40% of his chakra perfectly without any toad transformation in first month. Along with his spiritual sensor training, he can quickly sense natural energy to draw form senjutsu. As another problem in cannon was amount of time he taken to form senjutsu but latter in cannon he quickly draw natural energy because of sensor ability he gained by kurama's chakra. But here he can easily rectify it with his spiritual sensor ability. He can easily reduce the latency to 30 second at first month. As each month he increasing his molding chakra capacity by 20%, reduce latency by 10 seconds. It would take 4 months to completely master senjutsu, at the same time he physically can adapt senjutsu chakra without repercussion. Because I didn't believe such powerful chakra doesn't have any affect you physically. Because senjutsu chakra potency same as bijuu's highly concentrate nature energy, which is Naruto taken years to master it in cannon. It's another one of cannon bullshits can use senjutsu before physically ready for it. Don't follow cannon bull shits, its attar crap without proper understanding of senjutsu. It definitely would take 4 months to completely master senjutsu. By the time he master senjutsu with his four tail worth of chakra reserve during war, along with his skills & abilities. He could easily stand against madara, sasuke, toneri, momoshiki, kinshiki without problem except kaguya & juubi. Don't make naruto retard by only can utilize kurama's chakra while he has his own power that more than enough defeat his opponents, think creatively. Senjutsu increase base speed, strength, stamina tenfold, his sensor ability give him all the life around through miles radius as he had shown in cannon. When he sensed hokages in bijuu mode. Let start with his senjutsu abilities he never mastered in cannon,

 **Life drain technique** , by drain energy from his enemies he could immobilize them. Naruto is a sage, he could easily absorb invisible energy like natural energy from his surroundings. He can easily absorb energy from living organism by connecting through their chakra flow. This technique very useful against wood technique & rinnegan users by draining their chakra at the same time he could prevent them draining his chakra. He don't need senjutsu to perform this technique thanks to his spiritual sensor ability.

 **Force shield & repulsion technique**, he could gather natural energy around him then condensed it to create an impenetrable shield. This shield is very durable because it's created from natural energy. Then it can be use as repulsive force much powerful than gravity repulsion technique. Create force shield around him then release as repulsive force. This give him powerful defensive & offensive ability. Power of this technique depend on amount of natural energy used on it. If it's used full power it can easily level landscape & easily blast away full powered tailed beasts.

 **Force fist technique** , he could either mold natural energy around his fist increase strength of his attack or attack his opponent invisibly as they cannot see neither sense it or use natural energy extension of himself attack his opponents as they cannot see neither sense it. It can help him against madara's rinnegan & his jail border ability by using senjutsu transcended spiritual sense he could easily sense madara's invisible shadows & defeat them.

 **Matter restriction & levitation technique**, is capable of gather natural energy around an object or person restrict their movement or levitate them. It can be against everything, he could use this technique against a projectile either stop on its path or redirect its path. Or restrict opponents move & draw them towards you like rinnegan's attraction technique but much more powerful because of natural energy. He could use this technique levitate himself in the air to fly like how he learned to fly after gained six path senjutsu.

 **Force cruse** , is capable of gather natural energy around object or opponents cruse them from outside. This technique very useful against susanoo, when using with chakra chain to restrict to cruse susanoo from outside. This ability give him an advantage over brute force like susanoo.

 **Negative sensor ability** , naruto's negative sensor abilities is not come from kurama, even though kurama possessed that ability. But he gain such an ability through his balance between light & darkness by accepting his inner darkness. Because madara, obito both were become jinchurikki but they didn't poses it as they simply have no balance in them.

 **Life force healing & revitalize**, ability to heal or revitalize others by using senjutsu.

 **Fuinjutsu:**

Fuinjutsu technique are obscure ability using sealing formula to do a technique. There is no explanation in cannon regarding fuinjutsu. So we have incorporate our own imagination, there are four levels in fuinjutsu,

 **Basic level** , is learn about basic sealing symbols & sealing calligraphy.

 **Journeyman level** , is learn advance sealing symbols & its purpose.

 **Expert level** , is learn about analyzing & creating of lesser complex seals.

 **Master level** , is learn about analyzing & creating of higher complex seals.

Each sealing symbols have different origins & characteristics, each origins different from each other that doesn't interact with other origin symbols, like a containment symbol doesn't compatible with space-time origin. Let's talk about some of seals useful for Naruto,

 **Light emission seal** , is capable of generating bright light around users body, which is can't see by normal naked eye. But can see by doujutsu users like, sharingan, rinnegan, byakygan & tensaigan. This bright light masked user's body, so sharigan user can't predict user's moves because of their muscle movements & can't copy their techniques because of their chakra & hand seals neither put their opponent in genjutsu because of their eye contacts are blocked by bright light around user's body. Which is give shinobi an advantage against uchiha's by blocking their latent abilities like copying, predicting, hypnosis abilities. It also effective against tsukyomi, kotoamatsukami, izanami abilities as they required eye contact to perform it. Byakugan user can't see through the light so they can't perform gentle fist as they can't see chakra network pathway as well. It is not a complex seal, its simply light emission seal work well effectively against doujutsu users.

 **Restriction seal** , is utilized for increasing user speed, strength & stamina by applying restriction on muscles. This seals black band like a seals on forearms, biceps, abdomens, thighs & foots muscles connected by single strip seals with a level indication seal on his left wrist. This seals equally shares 100 levels each other by distributing stress on muscles, each level increase 100 pounds worth stress per band on muscles without increasing weight over user's body. This technique once activated, it doesn't required anymore chakra as directly integrate into users mind have full control over it. It's an effectively useful technique to increase base physical capabilities. But constant application of stress on muscle will have side effects but Naruto will be perfect candidate for it because of his extraordinary healing factors will help him push himself much harder.

 **Absorption shield** , is sealing based absorption technique that derive from sealing based chakra draining method. It doesn't belong to rinnegan ability. He could easily learn about this technique to absorb opponents attack along with his chakra draining ability. He will be a formidable opponent. If you think this overpowered the think about rinnegan users who possessed other worldly formidable abilities. This will give him an advantage over rinnegan users.

 **Splitting void** , is a sealing technique derived from space-time barrier technique. This space-time barrier technique used by minato namikaze to redirect powerful attack like bijuudama from juubi. Minato required a medium like hiraishin kunai for this to open gateway one place to another. Which the technique very slow to open gateway it can't be utilized without medium hiraishin kunai. But you can make Naruto train Naruto using space-time barrier without hiraishin kunai then make him to create much bigger tear with quicker reaction that capable of teleport fast moving projectile attacks like highly condensed bijuudama. Then made him train create even bigger rectangle shaped tear that can teleport himself place he wanted. It's like a kaguya's space-time technic as she can teleport herself anywhere through space-time tear. But naruto's version only can teleport place he already went, he can't travel another dimensions like kagyya. This splitting void can utilize for defensive purpose against his opponents when they try to attack him from behind as he can teleport his opponents anywhere he want. Multiple space-time tears can be utilized to teleport multiple bijuudama attacks at the same time. This technique very effective against enemy like obito by synchronizing his technique with obito's technique he could easily open gateway to obito's personal dimension to attack him. His tangible ability won't help him.

 **Dimensional cutter** , is ability utilized by using splitting void for extension of himself to attack opponents in long rang or cut through dimension by opening gateways, like obito's personal dimensions.

 **Six ringed golden sage staff** , this created by sealing formulas integrated through it. This golden staff, has six individual rings stacked together with bright golden energy on its center. This staff give user six powerful abilities. There are,

 **Ring of annihilation** , is capable absorb large amount natural energy to condense it then explode like a raw pillar of energy destroy everything within it range.

 **Ring of obsolete defense** , is capable of absorb large amount of natural energy the combine with energy absorbing shield to erect bigger barrier around it range. Capable of protect large number of people by it.

 **Ring of obsolete shield** , is capable of absorb large amount of natural energy the combine with energy absorbing shield to make shield around user is capable stop & absorb even strongest attacks.

 **Ring of teleportation** , is capable of teleport anyone within it range. It can be utilize for large scale teleportation.

 **Ring of time dilation** , is capable of distort time to slow down it within its range. It can be utilized against faster opponents.

 **Ring of reality barrier** , is capable of create & trap everyone within its range to parallel dimension as they can't interact with current dimension. Unless user take out of barrier.

This is the full skills & abilities, he can gain if he trained properly. But instead it's all wasted by author of Naruto series in favor of his blind fanboysm. As I didn't included kurama's chakra because I despise it. It's indicate author's laziness to develop his main character. Kishimoto should have develop naruto's individual skills & abilities instead of doing lazy work power up, which is useless against his enemies formidable abilities. As I believe the true strength come from thorough understanding, training & hard work, not some lazy retard work.

I hope you people now understand, how much of cannon is full of fanboysm & bullshits. If you any want take my skill sets for Naruto, you are free to take it. All the best.


End file.
